bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallenti
The Gallenti were humans that lived in the Belhov Sector, in the Western Reaches of the Inner Rim territories, near an area that was considered Wildspace. The culture and society was one primarily based on piracy and living by the Pirata Codex and the Code of the Pirate. Biology and Appearance The Gallenti were human in every aspect. Normal human variation in height, weight, skin color, hair color, and eye color occurred within the population. Culture and Society The Gallenti were initially colonists employed by the Mimtar corporations who headed up the exploration and acquisition of resources within the Belhov Sector. After a labor revolt, the colonists began to form their own society which would come to be the Gallenti. The Gallenti based their lives and society around the Brethren Code and the Pirata Codex, a series of “laws” and guidelines that detailed how the lives of a ship's crew and also planetary people should live their lives. Some rules were branded as barbaric and primitive by galactic standards, while the Gallenti viewed the code as allowing a person to live a free and fair life. The Gallenti shuned the Engstrom Trust "government", with the Mimtar being part of it. While they were allowed safe passage through the Trust, the Gallenti were never patriotic towards it. Up until their withdrawing from the Republic, the Gallenti attempted to hide as much of their pirate activities as possible. The Pirate Lords appointed representatives to speak on behalf of their worlds and even allowed the Republic to place warrants for the arrests of many of the known Lords and crews. During the time of the Galactic Empire, there were some Gallenti that fragmented away from the culture and joined forces with the Yakoza criminal organization. While at first these captains and their crews adhered to the Gallenti society, as time went on, they became more and more ruthless. By the time of the fall of the Empire, these Yakoza aligned pirates had become just as bloodthirsty and fierce as some of their galactic counterparts. Because of this, they were excommunicated from Gallenti society. Custom was for prominent families within the society to pass down ships from one generation to the next. With the ships often came the loyalty of the crews also. It was not uncommon for lesser standing families to serve under one pirate Lord or Lady's family for many generations. It was considered an honor and a tradition to have one's family name attached to a more prominent family name throughout the years. While it wasn't unheard of, it was frowned upon to leave a crew lineage in favor of another ship and family. History The Gallenti society sprang forth from disgruntled laborers and contract employees from the Mimtar corporations. When the corporate entities began to become greedy and limited the profits of these employees, they revolted against the corporations. In a war that lasted well over fifty years, the revolutionists, which came to be known as the Gallenti, finally devised a plan which struck deep into the Mimtar territory/capital. The Gallenti threatened to destroy the so-called hyperspace gate being constructed by the Mimtar, which would cause all extra-stellar transportation to be disrupted throughout the sector. The final treaty was signed a week before the test of the Balcora Gate, which proved to be a total failure. Out of spite, the Mimtar blockaded the hyperspace routes in and out of Gallenti territory. The Gallenti responded with guerilla style raids and tactics against the Mimtar. Eventually, the pirate Xin Than began to organized the loose factions of the Gallenti into a cohesive group. After meeting with eight other representatives, Than drew up plans for a loose government and code by which the would lead their lives. The Pirata Codex, the first draft completed in 6,863 BBY, was primarily written for the captains and crews of vessels, raiding the Mimtar and Farsan interests. These guidelines began to spill over into planetary and every day life also, soon being accepted as law within Gallenti space. The Gallenti stayed somewhat within the loose control of the Republic, up until 20 BBY, when the society withdrew from the Republic during the Clone Wars. During the time of the Galactic Empire, the Gallenti, while neutral, were virtually left alone due to the distant location of the Belhov Sector from other vital areas. New Republic/New Jedi Order Era During the days of the New Republic, the Gallenti renewed their war with the Mimtar and the Farsan Alliance. Around 27 ABY, the Gallenti and the Farsan Alliance, fearing the Yuuzhan Vong, forced the Mimtar into a three-sided alliance, unifying the sector for the first time since its founding. Pirata Codex Unified by the Pirate Lord Xin Than in 6,864 BBY, the Gallenti would go on to form their subsequent government. The Brethren Court was formed, along with the Brethren Code, or Code of the Pirate, written in the Pirata Codex in 6,863 BBY. Known rules and guidelines of code from the Pirata Codex: *Rule one, befriend others wisely. *The Right of Parlay *Artycle II, Section I, Paragraph VIII (sharing of the spoils) *Artycle II, Section II, Paragraph I (whoever first spotted a treasure-laden ship could choose the best pistol for themselves) *Every crew member is to have an equal share in any treasure found. *Any man who falls behind is left behind. *An act of war and parley with adversaries may only be declared by the Pirate King, who could only be elected by popular vote by all nine Pirate Lords. *Any person who refuses to serve aboard a pirate's ship must die. *Trading for products fair and square means the seller can do as they like, including resell at profit. *Artycle III, Section X, Paragraph XIII (Shore-leave) *If a pirate sires a child and then sires another child within a calendar year of the first, it is to be considered a bad omen. It also tells that the pirate was not fortunate during the times of siring, therefore, producing unlucky children. *Every man has a vote in affairs of moment; has equal title to the fresh provisions, or strong liquors, at any time seized, and may use them at pleasure, unless a scarcity (not an uncommon thing among them) makes it necessary, for the good of all, to vote a retrenchment. *Artycle VIII, Section III, Paragraph XII - That Man that shall strike another whilst these Articles are in force, shall receive Xin’s Law (that is, 40 Stripes lacking one) on the bare Back. *That every man shall obey his commander in all respects, as if the ship was his own, and as if he received monthly wages. *Artycle XXII, Section I - Every person who shall offend against any of these articles shall be punished with death, or in such other manner as the ship's company shall think proper. The Code also contained strict regulations on eye patch color as well as implying that a pirate never gives another away. This code would become the basis of society. In addition to the code, it wasn't unusual for ship captains and Lords/Ladys to draw up further articles and codes to run their own ships, as long as the Codex was still upheld. A crew could draw up their own articles which provided rules for discipline, division of stolen goods, and compensation for injured pirates. Each crew member was asked to sign or make his mark on the articles, then swear an oath of allegiance or honor. The oath was sometimes taken on a hard copy of the codex, but when lacking a printed copy, swore on a melee weapon. Legend suggests that other pirates swore on crossed pistols, swords, or on a skull, or astride a blaster cannon. This act formally inducted the signer into the pirate crew, generally entitling him to vote for officers and on other "affairs of moment," to bear arms, and to his share of the plunder. The articles having been signed, they were then posted in a prominent place, often the door of the grand cabin. After a piratical cruise began, new recruits from captured ships would sometimes sign the articles, in some cases voluntarily, in other cases under threat of torture or death. Valuable artisans, such as mechanics and navigators, were especially likely to be forced to sign articles under duress, and would rarely be released regardless of their decision to sign or not. In some cases, even willing recruits would ask the pirates to pretend to force them to sign, so that they could plead they were forced should they ever be captured by the law. Generally, men who had not signed the articles had a much better chance of acquittal at trial if captured by law enforcement. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Gallentia, along with subsidiary worlds Technology Level: Space Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Story Factors: Pirate Society: Due to the being raised in a society dominated by piracy, all citizens consider themselves pirates of some fashion. All know the Pirata Codex and the Brethren Code (The Code of the Pirate) also, living by the codes set within. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5-2.0 meters tall Notes Most of the pirate code or the Codex was/is based from the Pirates of the Caribbean and the Pirate Code found on Wikipedia. Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species